Une Fatigue en guise de Perdition
by Miss Kazu
Summary: Tiger est un amant fomidable, un peu trop même... Bunny en paye le prix fort et se rend compte que le physique peut jouer sur le mental. Kotetsu/Barnaby, lemon à venir.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Miss Kazu.

**Pairing:** Kotetsu/Barnaby

**Genre: **Romance/Lapin perdu T.T

**Rating:** Mature (Yaoi)

**Résumé:** Alors c'est Bunny qui en a marre de subir les assauts de son amant, en même temps il l'a bien cherché. C'est vrai quoi, on ne dit pas à un Tigre qu'il n'a que son endurance comme point fort en espérant après ne pas avoir à subir ses représailles. Et donc ça le chamboule le petit, dans tous les sens du terme. Fire Emblem s'en mêle et Blue Rose devra comprendre un jour...

**Note:** LA PREMIERE FANFICTION FR SUR TIGER & BUNNY, WOUHOOOOU ! \o/ ... C'est honteux ! Qu'est-ce que fout le fandom fr de ce merveilleux anime ? èé

Allez ! Du nerf ! Sortez vos claviers et ecrivez !

En espérant que ma modeste fanfiction (au titre digne d'un Harlequin) inspirera d'autres esprits ! :3 Enjoy, les reviews sont mon gagne-pain et donc obligatoires (j'ai dit si !) ! Muahahaha ! Non s'il vous plait, soyez gentils T_T

**SPOILERS** si vous n'avez pas regardé les 14 premiers épisodes.

* * *

><p><strong>Une fatigue en guise de perdition<strong>

o.O.o

Il était parfois difficile d'être un héros. Très difficile. Barnaby Brooks Jr. avait eu l'idée reluisante de dévoiler son visage au grand public pour inviter l'assassin de ses parents à se manifester et à venir à lui afin de lui faciliter ses recherches. C'était bien oui mais en contrepartie il y avait, depuis ses récents exploits, une tonne de paparazzis en quête de la moindre information juteuse à son sujet. Son appartement était bien le seul repère où il pouvait respirer en paix. Ou bien dans la rue, perdu dans une foule qui n'avait pas le temps de le reconnaître. Ah si, il existait un autre endroit aussi où il pouvait être tranquille mais ces derniers temps, s'y rendre signifiait perdre tous ses moyens, libérer son énergie, se laisser envahir jusqu'à l'outrance et redemander ce don aussi prometteur qu'une drogue...

o.O.o

Chez Kaburagi T. Kotetsu. Plus de dix mois s'étaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble, ils avaient déjoué les plans de Jake Martinez et l'avaient même vu mourir, la plus belle libération pour le jeune blond qui avait retrouvé un réel goût à la vie depuis. Il ne l'avait pas dit clairement à son coéquipier mais... Il le remercierait toute sa vie pour ce qu'il avait accompli, pour son aide aussi précieuse qu'une bouée de sauvetage à un naufragé, qu'un cheatcode à un joueur désespéré face à un boss final... Bref, il lui devait tout depuis ce moment-là. Certes le héros surnommé Wild Tiger était gaffeur et maladroit... Mais il demeurait incroyablement gentil et prêt à l'aider malgré les grognements du féroce lapin sponsorisé par . Inexorablement, il s'était rapproché de lui, timidement d'abord parce qu'il l'avait tout de même bien envoyé sur les roses auparavant, puis petit à petit leurs liens s'étaient faits plus étroits entre eux deux. Tiger semblait toujours innocent, comment lui faire comprendre à cette andouille que lui, Barnaby Brooks Jr., voulait qu'il lui saute dessus en tout bien tout honneur ? Combien de fois avait-il proposé de boire un petit coup chez lui, puis deux, trois bouteilles ? Plusieurs fois avec succès mais rien !

Alors Bunny avait du le chauffer un peu plus, brisant ses barrières les unes après les autres jusqu'à lui voler un baiser alcoolisé. Une succulente liqueur où se mêlèrent leurs salives devenues communes, Kotetsu s'était laissé faire, répondant même avec entrain à la fine bouche de son petit lapin qui sentait bon le rhum. Le brun lui avait assuré cette fois-ci qu'il ne tenait pas à le bouleverser ou à lui faire quoi que se soit sous le coup de l'alcool, que Bunny comprenne bien par là que de faire valser leur amitié durement acquise à cause d'une simple envie de tirer un coup ne l'intéressait aucunement. Barnaby sourit en se souvenant que son coeur s'était mis à battre la chamade, que c'était tendre et agréable, il s'était jeté sur lui, lui disant clairement que ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait et qu'il désirait bien plus avec lui. Alors voilà que depuis des semaines le jeune blond cherchait à l'attirer, désirait l'obtenir corps et âme... Il était tombé amoureux sans même s'en rendre compte tant il était devenu normal pour eux deux de rester ensemble.

Ce fut leur première nuit, une nuit mémorable puisque Bunny avait été incapable de se relever au petit matin. Leurs esprits n'avaient pas été suffisamment imbibés par leur consommation pour qu'il n'ait plus de souvenirs. Non, il se souvenait de tout avec une exactitude de maniaque. Une fois il avait fait l'erreur de dire que Tiger n'avait que son endurance pour lui, et bien le vieux Tigre lui avait prouvé qu'il était doté d'une endurance à toute épreuve ! Une endurance incroyable qui lui avait permis de le posséder encore et encore, de le faire jouir entre ses draps plus de cinq fois, des heures à laisser son beau félin s'immiscer entre ses jambes et le culbuter sans ménagement parce que c'était ce que le petit lapin lui réclamait avec ardeur. Au petit matin donc, Barnaby était resté bloqué sous les draps de son amant, ils avaient pris une douche la veille pour achever leurs ébats en beauté et Tiger l'avait réveillé en ronronnant contre son cou, appréciant son parfum matinale, la tendresse de sa nuque claire. L'heure les y aidant, le jeune blond lui fit une moue sensuelle et presque meurtrie pour l'inviter une fois de plus à se montrer maître de son être. Résultat, impossible de se relever après cela, Kotetsu s'était excusé et lui avait amené le petit-déjeuner au lit pour la peine, non pas sans jouer au papa gâteau avec lui. Une attention qui plut beaucoup à son jeune amant qui se laissa prendre au jeu sans effort. Par contre il n'avait pas pu aller travailler ce jour-là, se rendre jusqu'au studio de Heroes TV aurait de toute façon était la mort assurée. Enfin, cela en avait valu la peine, Tiger était un amant remarquable sous ses airs de cabot malchanceux à qui l'on balançait sa choppe de bière sans le faire exprès.

o.O.o

Et c'était là le plus épuisant pour lui, pire que les paparazzi, pire que les fangirls hystériques, pire que les terroristes NEXT, il y avait l'endurance inébranlable de Kotetsu ! Nom de Dieu comment un homme de son âge pouvait-il aussi bien tenir ? ! Il lui faisait l'amour comme un Dieu vivant dés qu'ils le pouvaient et Bunny était le plus comblé des hommes sans aucun doute, mais généralement il s'épuisait bien avant lui. Souvent le blond se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais du le provoquer au sujet de son endurance mais... Jeune et ignorant, comment aurait-il pu savoir que son partenaire était une réelle menace pour sa santé ? ! Et en même temps tout cela était très pervers parce que Bunny n'arrivait pas à lui dire non pour plusieurs raisons maintenant qu'ils en étaient arrivés là:

D'abord il y avait la peur qu'ils ne soient plus en symbiose, qu'ils puissent ne plus se faire confiance, ni être sur la même longueur d'ondes comme au début.

Ensuite, Bunny avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, forcément, s'il ne le satisfaisait pas, il était possible que Kotetsu se lasse de lui et l'abandonne tout simplement.

Et enfin, troisièmement, il était tout simplement accro aux performances de son amant.

Que les choses soient claires, Bunny avait déjà testé la chose avec des amants, homme ou femme, peu importe le _rôle _de ces derniers, mais il n'avait aucune réelle relation. Rien de bien sérieux, jamais de grand amour... De quoi le déprimer en lui enfonçant dans le crâne de fausses idées préconçues de lycéennes à peu prés en couple. Il n'était pas allé lire tout de même les magazines féminins abordant le sujet toutes les trois pages - en comptant les pubs - mais presque. Son amant n'était plus actif à ce niveau-là, il était suractif ! Il allait lui asséner un coup mortel à force, le coup de trop qui le ferait défaillir et passer dans l'au-delà... Un frisson le parcourut. Que faire ? Comment ? ... Il avait songé à l'éviter quelques temps mais vu qu'ils travaillaient en duo, c'était bien là une chose infaisable. Le jeune blond relâcha un soupir, exténué après une séance de sport qu'il malmena de négligence.

**- Tu m'as l'air bien éreinté, Handsome, tu devrais faire une pause ou alors c'est ton teint qui perdra de son éclat.**

**- Mon teint ?**

Bunny haussa un sourcil en tournant son visage vers Fire Emblem, il n'y avait personne d'autre hormis eux.

**- Oui, tu as un teint magnifique depuis quelque temps, ce serait dommage que tu le perdes en te surmenant. D'ailleurs tu n'es pas le seul à avoir une peau embellie**, rit Nathan en l'observant d'un regard savant. Il poursuivit sous le regard curieux et confus du jeune lapin.

**- Wild Tiger rayonne depuis quelques semaines, j'ai du mal à croire que tu n'y sois pour rien.**

Le regard du blond s'écarquilla et sa mine se ferma d'un seul coup. En quoi aurait-il pu miraculeusement changer quoi que se soit à la texture de la peau de son amant ?

**- Je n'y suis pour rien, rétorqua-t-il simplement.**

**- Oh ? Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas son amant ?**

Comment ? Bunny releva le regard immédiatement vers lui.

**- Je ne vois pas le rapport.**

**- Handsome, tu ne me feras pas croire qu'un aussi beau garçon que toi ne sait pas que le plaisir est la première source de bien-être pour la peau.**

**- ... J'ai peur de comprendre...**

**- Et tu n'as pas nié être son amant**, conclut Fire Emblem en joignant son index contre sa joue, l'air ravi de sa conclusion. Bunny soupira, fatigué par ses mots qui ne cherchaient qu'à révéler un peu plus de sa vie privée. Il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme, bien qu'il ait déjà voulu dormir avec son Tigre préféré...

**- Comment peux-tu avancer de telles choses ?**

**- Oh rien de plus simple, ça se voit que tu ne remarques pas le regard qu'il pose sur toi quand tu fais du sport, crois-moi ça vaut le coup d'oeil.**

**- Mais ça ne suffit pas à prouver que nous sommes ensembles.**

**- Non c'est vrai, mais ça se ressent tellement bien entre vous deux que c'est difficile de croire qu'il pourrait en être autrement, surtout de ta part.**

**- Moi ?**

**- Oui toi Handsome, tu le colles encore plus que lui quand il cherchait à te materner !** exagéra Nathan avec un large sourire, les mains sur les étaient mignons à voir tous les deux et même si autrefois le maître du feu avait des doutes sur la réelle ampleur de leur amitié, il était plus qu'évident à ses yeux maintenant que le duo Tiger et Bunny était bien plus qu'une paire de héros en simple collaboration. Bunny le fixa, surpris d'être perçu de la sorte avec une telle facilité. Pourtant Kotetsu et lui savaient être discrets en public... Il fallait croire que non, en même temps c'était devenu tellement naturel pour eux de rester l'un avec l'autre... Ses joues rosirent de manière imperceptible. Un petit sourire ne put s'empêcher d'étirer ses lèvres, alors comme ça Tiger le matait en douce ? C'était toujours plaisant à savoir...

**- ... Je vois, c'est inutile de cacher quoi que se soit maintenant**, répondit le jeune blond en passant l'une de ses mains entre ses mèches alourdies par l'effort. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Nathan resta très calme, il avait du déjà tellement se faire de films sur eux que son avoeu n'avait rien de bien officiel sans doute tant il devait paraître évident. Néanmoins, son visage n'avait aucune joie apparente.

**- Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?** lui demanda Fire Emblem en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui, s'appuyant contre le mur non loin. Devait-il lui en parler ? Parmi tous les héros, il devait même être le mieux placé pour comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir... Le petit lapin se redressa et reposa son regard sur lui. En temps normal il n'aurait rien répondu du tout à la moindre de ses questions et serait parti chercher une solution par lui-même. Barnaby était têtu, une vraie tête de mule à ses heures, il n'avait pas passé vingts ans de sa jeune vie à courir après le meurtrier de ses parents pour rien. Oui seulement là, la situation n'était pas aussi évidente qu'une telle enquête...C'était définitivement plus humain... Plus délicat. Donc au final le plus simple serait effectivement de demander conseil auprès de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, quelqu'un qui connaissait bien Kotetsu... Nathan Seymour semblait désigné d'office.

**- Ce n'est pas évident à expliquer...**

**- Peut-être qu'un verre dénouerait ta langue dans ce cas**, proposa le maître du feu en passant son index manucuré contre sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'y avait pas de risque qu'il lui saute dessus, pourquoi pas après tout. Bunny lui sourit finement et hocha de la tête. Il alla se changer puis tout deux se rendirent dans un petit café du quartier, là où ils pourraient être tranquilles. Les gens faisaient à peine attention à la présence d'un héros parmi eux, ils n'oseraient même pas l'approcher. En général, seules les jeunes femmes avaient l'audace de réclamer un autographe à Barnaby n'importe où dans Stern Bild. Un bar serait le dernier endroit où elles iraient le chercher.

Ce bar était particulièrement agréable avec ses boiseries présentes de part et d'autres de l'endroit, les lumières n'agressaient pas la vue des nouveaux clients et elles changeaient même de couleurs pour créer différentes ambiances de temps en temps.

**- Je t'écoute**, relança Fire Emblem une fois que le serveur leur apporta deux sodas.

Par où commencer ? Comment lui dire ça ?

**- Eh bien... J'avais dit une fois à Kotetsu que son seul point fort était l'endurance, c'était bien avant...**

**- Et il s'est avéré que c'était effectivement le cas ?**

**- Oui, enfin... Il a d'autres qualités mais à ce niveau-là, je ne tiendrais pas...** répondit Bunny en observant les bulles remonter à la surface de son verre d'une petite mine. Nathan ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement, pauvre petit lapin... Alors comme ça Kotetsu était de ce genre ? Pour une nouvelle, lui qui avait l'air si creux et anguleux de partout... Difficile de croire qu'il pouvait éreinter un Bunny aussi atlhétique.

**- Si j'avais su... J'aurais du insister l'autre fois alors...**

**- !**

**- Je plaisante Handsome, en fait tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?**

Bunny arrêta de froncer les sourcils sur le coup, Nathan n'était pas le genre à voler l'amant des autres, du moins pas à sa connaissance, mais sa question lui fit peur parce qu'elle pointait exactement la raison de son embarras actuel. Ne pas être à la hauteur... Lui qui se pensait doué dans le domaine, voilà qu'il était retombé à l'état de novice face aux instincts de son fauve... D'un fauve à la base hétérosexuel qui plus était !

**- Et si c'était le cas ?** lui répondit-il avec une petite mine en le fixant. Si c'était le cas... Il le quitterait au bout d'un moment...

**- Quand bien même, tu ne le connais pas encore totalement à ce que je vois.**

Une réponse qui aurait pu offusquer Barnaby si Nathan n'avait pas continué.

**- Wild Tiger n'est pas le genre d'homme à abandonner quelqu'un juste parce qu'il ne suit pas le mouvement. C'est un héros, ne l'oublie pas.**

**- ... Mais on ne garde pas quelqu'un qui ne peut pas nous combler.**

**- Qui te dit que tu ne le combles pas ? S'est-il déjà plaint ?** lui répondit Fire Emblem en venant saisir la paille dans son verre et siroter calmement une longue gorgée de soda.

**- ... Non mais ça viendra...**

**- Tu ferais mieux de lui en parler directement crois moi, il ne le prendra pas mal.**

**- ... Et je fais ça comment ?** répondit Bunny en relâchant un léger grondement et en venant boire à son tour, non pas sans rougir de gêne. Il se voyait mal arriver comme une fleur devant Kotetsu et lui dire _"chéri, devine quoi ? Tu as une libido trop féroce pour mes reins, ça serait bien que tu me ménages un peu ! " _non, ça n'allait vraiment pas ! Chéri... N'importe quoi...

**- Eh bien... Dis lui de te ménager pour le moment et d'y aller plus doucement. Mais surtout, fais lui confiance, Tiger est un homme bien.**

**- Je vois... **Bunny lui jeta un oeil avant d'observer les lumières du bar changer de couleur et rendre son verre plus bleuté.

**- Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi également, tu ne le perdras pas juste pour une histoire de sexe.**

**- J'ai confiance en moi**, reprit le blond en terminant sa boisson et en payant sa part avant de se redresser. Il sortit contrarié par certaines remarques du maître du feu mais hélas, il devait avouer qu'il avait visé assez juste. Nathan quant à lui était resté dans le bar pour terminer sa boisson, il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour Bunny, tant que Kotetsu restait avec lui tout se passerait bien. Tous les deux s'étaient sérieusement disputés avant que Jake ne meurt et cette étape s'était révélée nécessaire pour consolider leurs liens. Si Barnaby se focalisait sur le sexe, c'était peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait de la réponse la plus évidente à un autre problème... Fire Emblem soupira.

**- Un whisky s'il vous plait.**

o.O.o

Marchant dans les rues de Stern Bild, Barnaby repensa à sa conversation avec Nathan. Il avait confiance en lui, c'était les autres qui ne pouvaient pas obtenir sa confiance parce qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait. Mais c'était différent avec Kotetsu, non ? Il avait eu beau lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu faire équipe avec lui, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un raté en tant que héros, qu'il se débrouillerait bien mieux sans lui, rien à faire, Tiger était toujours capable de lui sourire. Peu importe comment Bunny le traitait, il refusait de l'abandonner et voulait l'aider parce qu'ils étaient partenaires... Kotetsu lui faisait confiance parce qu'il souhaitait que le petit lapin lui offre la sienne en échange. Et il avait cédé parce qu'il en avait besoin. Alors où était le problème ? Pourquoi le sexe avec lui qu'il vénérait tant désormais était étouffant ? Le jeune blond ne put réfléchir davantage car un petit bruit retentit plus bas. On l'appelait ?

o.O.o

**- Quoi ? !**

**- Tu as très bien entendu Tiger ! J'ai déjà prévenu Barnaby, alors grouille toi de le rejoindre ! **lui répondit la voix tranchante de la tendre Agnès Joubert.

**- Eh ! Pourquoi je suis toujours prévenu en dernier aussi ! **ronchonna Kotetsu alors qu'il fonçait vers sa nouvelle mission étant donné qu'il était le NEXT le plus proche de la scène après Barnaby. Un incendie, non mais encore un ! Le brun se précipita par la suite sur le lieu du crime en espérant qu'ils aient prévenu Blue Rose, c'était plus dans son domaine bien que la jeune femme déteste se mettre en danger. Wild Tiger aperçut bien rapidement de la fumée s'échapper de l'immeuble en question et eut un pincement au coeur. Il n'y avait pas encore de pompiers, qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient ? ! Aucun héros ne semblait être arrivé avant lui. Tant pis, il aurait le beau rôle cette fois-ci ! Kotetsu s'élança dans l'immeuble, ce n'était pas grave s'il avait quelques brûlures tant que ça pouvait sauver des vies ! Personne n'avait été là pour lui dire si oui ou non tout le monde avait pu être évacué, il avait donc été naturel pour lui de foncer au plus vite vérifier par lui-même. A l'extérieur les gens restaient suffisamment loin pour être l'abri de tout danger mais ne s'en allaient pas, fascinés par ce macabre spectacle, à l'affut du moins mouvement interne à la bâtisse.

Blue Rose arriva peu après, gelant ce qui menaçait de s'écrouler et entra à l'intérieur dans l'espoir de refroidir un maximum la température ambiante et éviter la propagation du feu. Fire Emblem ne pouvait pas calmer le feu ou l'éteindre à sa guise, il ne savait que le faire naître, mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait l'empêcher d'être utile à sa façon.

Après quelques minutes de grand suspens infernal, Wild Tiger réapparut en fracassant une fenêtre en guise de sortie de secours tenant quelque chose entre ses bras, un petit être resté pelotonné sous un meuble robuste. Un enfant... Il s'était évanoui sous le choc et s'était épuisé à pleurer mais il reprendrait bien vite. Kotetsu confia le petit blondinet à des secouristes arrivés entre temps. Il avait fait plusieurs fois le tour des pièces mais n'avait vu personne d'autre hormis le mini-Bunny... D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, où était-il ? N'était-il pas censé arriver avant lui ici ? ... Non. Ce n'était pas une mission pour lui cela. L'espace d'un instant il avait oublié à quel point Barnaby pouvait ressembler au petit garçon qu'il venait de sauver. Kotetsu afficha un petit sourire désolé pour lui, même s'il portait son masque, il ne pouvait pas cacher son auto-déception.

**- Eh Tiger, ça va ?** demanda Blue Rose qui venait de sortir à son tour.

**- Umm ? Oh oui, ça va, ce n'est pas quelques brûlures qui me feront grand chose !** lui sourit-il en époussetant ses vêtements pour en chasser les cendres persistantes.

**- Ah euh... Oui mais... Tu avais l'air absent... C'est plutôt rare chez toi.**

**- ... Vraiment ? Tu es perspicace...**,reprit Tiger en affichant un sourire plus gêné. Karina ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son compliment et dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le contredire vivement.

**- Eh bien en réalité, Bunny chan a été envoyé ici avant moi mais je ne l'ai vu nul part... Et ce n'est pas son genre de poser un lapin**, ajouta-t-il sans mauvais jeu de mots.

**- Je vois... Mais il n'est pas là dedans...**, lui répondit la jeune fille d'un air soudainement plus inquiet, ce qui surprit agréablement le vieux Tigre. L'impitoyable Blue Rose était en réalité une jeune fille très sensible et gentille même si elle l'engueulait souvent quoi qu'en ce moment elle s'était à peu prés calmé de ce coté-là. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en faire pour lui que Fire Emblem arriva à son tour. Le feu ne lui faisait vraiment rien à lui, il aura pu prendre un transat et lire une revue là dedans que cela ne le gênerait pas des masses !

**- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Rose, Handsome n'est nul part ici**, répondit à sa place Nathan. Il attrapa ensuite le bras de Kotetsu, l'entrainant avec lui sous le regard aussi effaré que meurtrier de Karina.

**- Eh ? !** couina Kotetsu pas moins surpris.

**- Je te l'emprunte un peu !** lui lança Fire Emblem d'un ton enjoué en séquestrant sans scrupule le brun dans sa voiture d'un rouge éblouissant. Ah... Il faudrait qu'il lui explique aussi qu'elle ferait mieux de chercher un autre homme pour faire son affaire... Encore quelque chose qui n'allait pas être simple à gérer. Enfin, chaque chose en son temps, pour le moment...

**- Eh ! Laisse moi sortir ! Il faut que j'aille retrouver Bunny !**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, Handsome est un grand garçon et on ne l'a pas retrouvé ici. C'est qu'il va bien, du moins physiquement...**

**- Eh ? ! C'est quoi ce sous-entendu ? ! Va jusqu'au bout !**

Fire Emblem continua de rouler jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient un peu plus tranquille. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'ils puissent retirer leurs masques donc autant discuter jusque-là.

**- J'étais avec lui tout à l'heure... Il semble perdu.**

**- Quoi ? ! Pourquoi ? C'est vrai qu'il me semble en petite forme en ce moment mais...**

**- Et toi donc, n'es-tu pas épuisé depuis quelques temps ?**

**- Qu... **Dans le mille, comment avait-il repéré cela ?

**- ... Tu es vraiment un idiot parfois...**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore cette fois ?** demanda Kotetsu en ronchonnant une nouvelle fois.

**- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est jeune que tu dois l'éreinter pour le garder, tu sais ?**

**- Eh... ? **Tiger se mit à rougir graduellement. Alors Bunny lui avait dit cela ? ...

**- Je trouvais cela bizarre aussi que tu t'intéresses autant aux crèmes hydratantes que j'utilise en ce moment... Je comprends mieux.**

**- Je n'en ai jamais utilisé ! **se défendit le brun immédiatement, faisant rire le maître du feu. Même fatigué il n'aurait pas besoin de masquer ainsi d'éventuelles cernes !

**- Ce n'est pas si grave, mais il faut vraiment que tu aies une bonne discussion avec lui, il pense ne pas être à la hauteur.**

**- ... Bunny**, murmura-t-il en passant une main contre son visage. Alors c'était ça... Ses petites parades pour disparaître un moment, pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec lui la nuit... Cet éternel _" non j'ai mal à la tête "_ auquel il avait répondu par un _" justement, le plaisir fonctionne comme de l'aspirine ! "_ ...

Bunny cachait toujours ses failles mais Kotetsu les devinait, sauf cette fois-ci apparemment... En même temps comment aurait-il pu deviner ? D'habitude...

**- D'habitude Bunny ronchonne quand quelque chose ne lui convient pas, et même s'il ne le dit pas, il boude tellement que ça se voit...**

**- Aucune plainte ?**

**- Non, je t'assure, il semblait ravi que je le touche et tout**, répondit Kotetsu en ne pouvant empêcher ses doigts de mimer un toucher inexistant, ne manquant pas de faire sourire Fire Emblem.

**- Vous êtes deux andouilles alors, il pense que tu le délaisserais s'il ne répondait plus à tes attentes.**

Wild Tiger lui fit de grands yeux. Qui avait été lui mettre une idée aussi stupide en tête ?

**- Comme si je pouvais l'abandonner pour ça !**

**- C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais ça ne l'a pas convaincu.**

**- Umpf... Bon...**

Encore quelques minutes et Nathan le déposa prés de chez lui. Kotetsu le remercia et retira son masque discrètement, il devait encore mettre la patte sur son petit lapin et lui faire comprendre deux trois petites choses... Visiblement, il avait encore du mal avec les relations à longue durée, pourtant il allait devoir s'y faire car Tiger ne comptait pas le laisser à qui que se soit d'autre !

o.O.o

Et voilà, premier chapitre terminé ! Alors, alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Je vous préviens que je retiens Bunny en otage et... Eh ? Il est passé où ? ! Oh mince ! Kotetsu va me tuer si j'ai perdu sa peluche vivante ! xo


	2. Chapter 2

Un frisson. Barnaby resserra les poings, il avait froid et pourtant il faisait bon prés du quai. Personne ne viendrait le chercher ici, personne ne saurait qu'il a froid. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment mais il savait que c'était le mieux à faire. Aussi héroïque était-il, Barnaby Brooks Jr. devenait très instable lorsqu'on lui disait de se rendre sur les lieux d'un incendie. Il aurait craqué dans ce bâtiment et serait devenu un poids supplémentaire à sauver et ça, c'était hors de question. Au lieu de cela, il avait fuit et s'était retrouvé là, assis sur un banc à regarder le soleil descendre des nuages, cherchant de plus en plus à se rapprocher de l'horizon. Un horizon qui lui faisait presque peur à rougir de cette manière-là... L'incendie... Celui de son passé... Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits, écarquillant d'un coup son regard apeuré. C'était du passé et pourtant ces souvenirs chauds, brûlants, semblaient comme ferrés à jamais en sa mémoire. Même maintenant, sur ce banc, Barnaby sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Ce n'était que passager... Il allait de nouveau faire sombrer cette désagréable impression. Étouffer chacune des flammes de son esprit, les faire disparaître jusqu'à la dernière misérable braise... Puis soudain, le noir total !

**- Devine qui c'est !**

**- ...**

**- Oh allez, c'est facile !**

**- ... Kotetsu.**

L'humour et lui, franchement... Le brun sourit d'un air satisfait en retirant ses mains, laissant de nouveau le regard de son partenaire en liberté. Un regard aussi perturbé par les blagues foireuses de Tiger que par ses précédentes pensées. Enfin, les mains chaudes de Kotetsu avaient eu le mérite de les chasser instantanément. C'était une chance qu'il soit là dans le fond, le jeune homme sourit faiblement. Fichu gamin plus vieux que lui...

**- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?**

**- Eh bah, je ne sais pas, j'y suis allé à l'instinct. Tu n'aurais pas fuit une mission sans raison, donc j'ai imaginé que tu voulais te réfugier dans un grand espace mais sans être forcément seul.**

**- Eh ? ...**

C'était quoi ce raisonnement ? Un raisonnement à la Kotetsu comme d'habitude. C'était sans doute parce qu'il venait de lui qu'il avait pu être efficace. Lâchez un tigre après un lapin, il le retrouvera par le flair, aussi andouille et maladroit soit-il ! Le brun finit par prendre place à côté de lui. Il allait lui demander quelque chose... ? Barnaby ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur se serrait maintenant. C'était toujours comme cela lorsqu'il était confronté à quelque chose qui le dépassait. Sauf qu'au lieu de maudire l'impuissance qu'il lisait sur le visage de son miroir, il pouvait maintenant se confier à son collègue. A son amant. Le jeune blond détourna le regard de Kotetsu... Rien que de le voir, il avait envie de s'autoriser à être faible pour se laisser aller entre ses bras. Au chaud... Une chaleur agréable parce qu'il avait froid, pas une chaleur étouffante. Barnaby se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un détail qui n'échappa pas à Wild Tiger. Depuis le temps qu'il le côtoyait maintenant, il avait pris l'habitude de constater quelques manies et expressions chez son petit lapin.

**- Je n'ai rien pu faire cette fois-ci**, commença Barnaby en fixant le sol, sa vision troublait uniquement par ses doigts qui se croisaient et restaient difficilement en place les uns contre les autres.

**- Je suis incapable de faire quoi que se soit quand il s'agit de flammes...** ajouta-t-il en fermant les yeux un instant. Même en sachant que l'assassin de ses parents était mort, il ne parvenait pas à oublier le feu. C'était un élément trop perturbateur dans sa vie depuis plus de vingt ans déjà. Ses paupières se relevèrent alors qu'une chaleur ébouriffait gentiment ses mèches blondes. Kotetsu... Il le consolait à sa façon, en lui caressant les cheveux alors que le soir tombait et que le ciel se teintait d'un gris plus profond. Il lui donnait de la chaleur alors que la température diminuait. Cet homme le troublait quoi qu'il fasse.

**- C'est normal, on a tous nos faiblesses. Tu as beau être un Héros, tu restes un être humain, pas un androïde.**

Alors en partant de cette logique les êtres humains avaient des faiblesses et étaient donc inférieurs à la neutralité parfaite des robots ? C'était marrant cette comparaison, lui dont les parents travaillaient dans la robotique justement... Rien à redire, Wild Tiger avait toujours le mot qui tombait juste sans qu'il ne le sache vraiment. Enfin toujours... Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Barnaby.

**- C'est vrai mais... C'est fini maintenant.**

Kotetsu le regarda puis soupira doucement. Ahlala, voilà la réponse la plus courte qui convenait à son partenaire. Fini la poursuite du meurtrier, donc fini le feu, hein ? Malheureusement pour lui, ça ne serait pas aussi simple. Mais tant que le brun ferait équipe avec lui, tant qu'il pourrait être à ses côtés, que Bunny le veuille ou non, il serait là pour lui.

**- Umm... Je pense que ces flammes ne vont pas tarder à s'éteindre**, lança Tiger relâchant les mèches qu'il caressait pour venir observer le dos de sa main. Barnaby ne comprit pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir avec ses énigmes à la Père Fourras mais il tilta sans peine dés qu'il reçut à son tour une goutte d'eau en plein sur le crâne. Ses yeux verts se relevèrent pour observer le ciel. Il avait changé si rapidement... Le rouge en bordure de l'horizon avait disparu, ne restait plus que la clarté des nuages. Il ne faisait pas sombre mais vu leurs apparences, il allait pleuvoir très rapidement. Le jeune blond fronça doucement les sourcils alors qu'une goutte venait de percuter son museau.

**- Dépêchons nous de rentrer, il va pleuvoir...** dit-il en se redressant. Toutefois, Kotetsu semblait avoir autre chose de prévu et il lui attrapa le poignet.

**- Tu n'as pas un incendie à éteindre ?** répondit-il à l'interrogation dans le regard de son partenaire.

**- ... Quoi ?**

**- Reste un peu, ça n'est jamais qu'un peu d'eau**, lui sourit Kotetsu. S'il avait peur des flammes, alors ce serait une bonne thérapie pour lui de se prendre une averse ! Seulement, c'était sans compter sur l'avis du blond sans appel.

**- Non, je n'ai pas envie d'attraper froid**, déclara-t-il en dégageant doucement son poignet. Quelques mots échangés et déjà la pluie se mit à tomber sur Stern Bild, une pluie fine comme de la bruine et qui ne tarda pas à devenir plus forte. Le jeune lapin soupira, ses boucles s'alourdirent sous l'eau... Et son regard accusa Tiger sur le coup, il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour lui faire comprendre que ce serait indéniablement de sa faute s'il attrapait la crève.

_Et interdiction de me toucher pour me réchauffer en prime, _adjugea le blond, décidé à punir son félin préféré au cas où il attraperait vraiment froid. C'était du moins une façon de se convaincre qu'il ne trouverait pas là un moyen d'être dorloté par Kotetsu... Choyé... Chauffé et... Non ! Finalement le brun se leva à son tour et s'étira. Puisque monsieur voulait rentrer, ils rentreraient. Mais pas sans une petite condition.

**- Ok, on va rentrer mais... On va prendre notre temps, d'accord ?**

**- ... Bien.**

Barnaby ignora quelque peu le sourire de son amant, il préféra le suivre directement sans en dire plus. Dans le fond, Tiger avait sûrement raison... L'eau qui coulait entre ses mèches était désagréable parce qu'elle titillait son crâne mais elle apaisait son visage en le rafraîchissant... Est-ce qu'une pluie pouvait vraiment éteindre un violent incendie ? Barnaby aurait payé cher pour qu'on vienne éteindre celui qui rongeait son être. Tout ce feu qu'il voulait voir mourir, qui lui avait laissé en permanence un arrière-goût ardent en bouche... Ce n'était pas juste qu'il se sente aussi fatigué alors que tout était fini... Il s'était vengé, il avait un amant merveilleux, que demander de plus ? Que la pluie s'arrête ? Qu'il ait plus chaud ? Ses doigts s'emportèrent presque, ils avaient frôlé la main du brun qui se tourna vers lui.

**- Bunny ?**

**- Désolé... Ce n'est pas ma journée.**

Teh, tu parles d'une réponse... Kotetsu fit une petite moue avant de sourire faiblement. La pluie avait chassé tous les habitants de la ville chez eux, évidemment, tout le monde avait peur d'être trempé jusqu'aux os. Eux deux l'étaient déjà mais cela ne semblait absolument pas gêner Tiger. Non, il avait l'air encore plus heureux que d'habitude.. Quoi que, peu importait le temps, cet homme était toujours une agréable compagnie, on se demandait toujours quelle malchance allait le frapper en restant encore un peu plus longtemps avec lui. Une gentillesse qui faisait que tout le monde l'aimait, ça il l'avait bien remarqué. Tous les autres Héros appréciaient Kotetsu, dés qu'il n'était plus là, la vie reprenait son cours sans plus de fantaisie. C'était ainsi pour lui en tout cas. Et lui ne semblait même pas remarquer son importance...

Bunny écarquilla les yeux alors que ses doigts se réchauffèrent. Kotetsu lui avait pris la main. Mais...

**- Tu la voulais non ? Oh ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a personne ici.**

Franchement, qu'on le voit main dans la main avec un autre homme dans la rue n'était un souci que pour la production, pas pour lui. Barnaby hocha doucement de la tête et resserra ses doigts sous les siens. C'était chaud... Comme son souffle entre les gouttes. Les deux hommes rentrèrent comme promis sans se presser. C'était amusant parfois de voir une ville dépeuplée et teintée d'un gris froid, de ressentir la pluie et le vent s'acharner sur le visage et les mains principalement alors que le cœur battait plus fort. Il battait parce qu'il se sentait fort malgré tout. Un fin sourire finit par étirer les lèvres de Barnaby alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de l'appartement de Kotetsu.

Ils franchirent le seuil de sa porte tout imbibés d'eau. Si le jeune blond avait vraiment été un lapin, Kotetsu aurait craqué pour ses oreilles retombées sous le poids de l'eau et lui aurait fait un câlin pour consoler sa petite bouille rafraichie. Sérieusement, comment certains n'avaient pu le voir que comme un canon de la beauté ? Bon certes il jouait beaucoup sur les apparences pour donner l'image d'un héros parfait mais... Il y avait tellement plus derrière lui à découvrir... Plus qu'un tombeur, il gardait l'âme d'un enfant meurtri.

**- Va prendre une douche si tu veux, tu vas attraper froid sinon.**

**- Ah... Merci.**

Le jeune blond arrêta de contempler les photos de son salon et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Pas besoin de demander où elle était située, il connaissait le chemin par cœur depuis le temps. En attendant qu'il termine, Kotetsu alla se changer. Son fidèle béret avait protégé efficacement ses cheveux vu que la pluie ne les avait pas complètement assombris. Si l'eau chaude réchauffait le corps de Barnaby actuellement, lui avait la peau glacée. En même temps, même si ses vêtements étaient secs, un simple débardeur lâche et un pantalon principalement aurait du mal à le réchauffer en entier. Ce n'était pas un problème, quoi de mieux que de cuisiner un petit quelque chose pour profiter de chaleureuses vapeurs ?

Lorsque Barnaby revint, une douce odeur douce émoustilla son odorat. De la soupe... Miso.

**- Tu as fait vite**, lui sourit Kotetsu en se tournant vers le petit lapin séché et... Seulement en serviette... Lui qui venait de prendre une douche pour se réchauffer ressortait si peu vêtu, un vrai appel au rhume ! Néanmoins le brun ne dit rien et retourna à son occupation, tentant de calmer les quelques rougeurs qui avaient assailli ses joues. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il désirait toujours son partenaire dans ce genre de circonstances... Fire Emblem lui avait dit qu'il en faisait trop et il avait raison mais... C'était de la réelle passion, que pouvait-il offrir comme résistance contre ses propres désirs ? Un long frisson l'étreignit alors qu'il ressentit des mèches humides contre sa nuque.

**- B... Bunny ?**

Pour seule réponse, Barnaby étreignit sa taille et s'appuya contre lui.

**- Continue, je veux juste rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête.**

Kotetsu inspira un instant puis sourit doucement. Son petit lapin pouvait vraiment se révéler enfantin parfois. Il avait besoin d'un appui, celui d'une personne en train de cuisiner.

**- Ne t'endors pas quand même !**

Le jeune blond mordilla sa nuque afin de lui prouver qu'il était parfaitement éveillé, surtout après une telle douche. Ils attendirent quelques minutes comme ça, simplement collés l'un à l'autre sans rien faire pour se soustraire de cette inaction reposante. Kotetsu imaginait bien son petit Bunny enfant dans les jupons de sa mère, à observer de sa courte taille tout ce qui pouvait se passer au dessus d'un feu doux. Seulement maintenant, bien que l'atmosphère se porte à la tendresse, ils n'en restaient pas moins amants.

**- Et voilà.**

Kotetsu versa la soupe miso dans deux bols et en donna un à Barnaby qui alla le déguster sur le canapé du brun. Il avait fini par prendre ses marques ici, dans ce lieu plein de vie malgré la solitude du propriétaire. Même seul, Tiger avait un tas de photos chaleureuses pour se sentir bien entouré une fois de retour. Kaede lui manquait souvent mais il l'appelait dés qu'il le pouvait, il faisait vraiment un bon père.

**- Alors ?**

**- Elle est bonne.**

Barnaby afficha un petit sourire, il appréciait cette nouvelle chaleur en lui. Après l'averse, il en avait eu besoin et naturellement Tiger lui avait préparé ce qui le remonterait le plus.

**- Je suis désolé.**

**- Umm ?**

Le jeune blond fixa la surface de son bol avant de le déposer sur la table basse, il ne voulait pas être décontenancé parce qu'il voyait son regard. Le célèbre Barnaby Brooks Jr. pouvait fixer n'importe qui droit dans les yeux sans éprouver de gêne, mais pas maintenant alors qu'il se sentait coupable. Seulement là et juste dans ces conditions, il ne pouvait pas ancrer son regard dans celui de quelqu'un d'innocent. Il le savait, des deux c'était lui le coupable de leur relation. C'était lui qui avait forcé les choses et c'était lui qui s'efforçait de fuir face aux difficultés. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait pu ne pas le supporter comme avant, être toujours agacé par sa présence catastrophique... Le chemin le plus simple et en même temps le plus pauvre. Il en avait conscience, toute la chaleur, tout le plaisir qu'il était capable de ressentir venaient de cet homme...

Ses iris verts finirent par se relever et par chercher le regard de Kotetsu qui avait arrêté de boire sa soupe au passage. Il avait l'air surpris de voir le jeune lapin se ressaisir et le fixer de cet air déterminé qui annonçait souvent un sombre orage. Mais pas cette fois-ci, Barnaby lui grimpa dessus et le força à s'allonger sous lui sur le canapé.

**- Bunny... ?**

Sa serviette ne suivit pas et délaissa ses hanches pour atterrir sur le sol. Peu importait qu'il soit nu ou entièrement trempé, car dans le fond c'était parce qu'il l'avait rien que pour lui en toute intimité qu'il se sentait exister un temps soit peu. Tout le monde se fichait de cet enfant... Sauf lui. Et cette simple raison suffisait à Barnaby pour interdire toute mauvaise parole au sujet du brun.

Kotetsu l'observa sans rien ajouter, il savait à peu prés pourquoi le blond s'excusait et n'avait pas besoin d'entendre des mots préciser sa pensée. D'instinct, il savait que les paroles n'apaiseraient personne maintenant et qu'une caresse contre la joue de son petit lapin était préférable. Là c'était mieux ! Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Barnaby alors qu'il ferma les paupières, frottant sa joue contre sa main. Parfois Kotetsu se disait qu'il apprivoisait ce lapinou renfrogné mais tous ces efforts valaient tellement la peine d'être faits, rien que pour admirer son sourire.

**- Je veux te faire plaisir...**

**- Eh... Mais... Bunny, tu...**

**- Je le veux ! J'en suis capable non ?**

Barnaby s'était laissé emporté un instant, il avait envie et peur à la fois... Il avait peur de goûter à nouveau l'homme auquel il tenait le plus, à tel point que ses iris vibrèrent. Kotetsu se redressa en remarquant ce détail, passant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune blond assis sur lui.

**- Ça me touche ce que tu dis là mais... Ne te force à rien...**

**- Je ne me force pas !** répondit Bunny en le fixant sérieusement, retrouvant contenance. **Il est vrai que je ne sais pas comment fonctionne une relation longue durée mais je suis sûr d'une chose maintenant...**

**- Umm ?**

Barnaby afficha un faible sourire, il n'avait pas habitué Kotetsu à entendre de tels discours au sujet des relations et autres conflits plus ou moins personnels. D'habitude, il se contentait d'apprécier ce qu'il vivait sans se plaindre, il faisait tout pour être sage et se faire adopter pour de bon... Et il n'y avait que maintenant que le brun s'en rendait compte.

**- Je veux que tu me gardes**, souffla le jeune blond contre ses lèvres avant de venir les lécher, les embrasser et les mordiller. Si Bunny le voulait vraiment, Kotetsu ne résisterait aucunement, au contraire même ! Ses mains descendirent déjà de ses épaules pour venir caresser les tendres courbes de ses hanches. Puis l'une d'elle alla caresser son propre menton, histoire de se donner l'air philosophe.

**- Il y a fort longtemps que je t'ai adopté, Bunny chan.**

Un sourire taquin naquit sur le visage de Tiger, sourire qui lui fut rendu de manière aussi amusée que sensuelle. Barnaby n'en avait pas fini avec cette joie qu'il lisait sur les traits de son amant, il la lécha longuement, retraçant son nez, son menton et sa bouche. Un trajet lent et appuyé qui faisait fondre Kotetsu, il avait l'impression d'être une glace à la pistache léché de la sorte. Son petit lapin gronda doucement contre ses lèvres alors que sa langue cherchait à rejoindre sa jumelle, désireuse de la caresser de toute sa passion. Il passa ses bras de part et d'autre du visage de Tiger et se cambra avec volupté au dessus de lui. Kotetsu le dévorait du regard, c'était vrai que dans le genre beau gosse on faisait difficilement mieux que Bunny mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il aimait le plus chez lui. Ce qu'il adorait chez son lapin, c'était la timidité qu'il essayait de cacher alors que ses doigts effleuraient, puis caressaient franchement ses flancs, ses hanches claires...

**- Umm... Encore...**

Soupiré aussi gentiment, comment résister ? Kotetsu eut un air plus attendri et coula ses caresses jusqu'à la croupe du blond qui eut un frémissement le long de son échine. Barnaby encadra le visage de son partenaire de ses mains et l'embrassa plus sauvagement, le forçant à lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Si le toucher du Tigre était affectueux, le Lapin se révélait féroce et audacieux. À tel point que ce fut lui qui s'appliqua pour faire sévèrement rougir la peau du cou de Kotetsu, la mordant d'une vive passion inébranlable avant de la consoler du bout de la langue.

Kotetsu écarquilla le regard néanmoins lorsqu'il le vit s'abaisser toujours plus bas, jusqu'à se retrouver entre ses jambes. Là, son petit lapin déposa la tête contre sa cuisse et taquina la braguette de son pantalon du bout de son organe rosé et humide, fixant son amant droit dans les yeux. L'érotisme à l'état pur... Tiger n'en menait pas large dans ce genre de situation, il avait beau sourire, le blond n'arrêterait pas de torturer la charmante bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Surtout pas quand ses doigts pianotaient dessus !

**- C'est plus fort que moi...**

Les iris verts se reposèrent sur le bas-ventre de Kotetsu, la fatigue avait beau le plomber, il n'arrivait pas à exténuer le désir qui l'animait. Ses doigts ouvrirent en quelques gestes précis la boucle de sa ceinture, ainsi que le haut de son pantalon. Il abaissa également son boxer pour enfin pouvoir saisir le fruit de ses passions, une tendre longueur qui le força à se redresser légèrement.

Kotetsu le regardait faire, caressant ses mèches dorées pour le soutenir dans son action. Il avait beau être parfois maltraité par ce jeune homme et obligé de subir ses sautes d'humeur mais... Il pensait aussi qu'il ne méritait pas de voir Bunny comme ça. Ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'était que le Héros préféré de Stern Bild aurait donné tout son être pour de l'affection et cette pensée attristait Tiger. Il sentait des remords, de l'amertume à l'imaginer chercher quelque chose que les autres ne voulaient pas lui donner autrement que par le sexe. Bunny ne lui avait pas tout dit car il n'en avait pas eu besoin, d'instinct son partenaire avait compris. Il pouvait se donner sur un coup de tête pour passer un bon moment mais ces relations passées étaient creuses et sans intérêt, il repartait toujours sous prétexte que ça n'avait été qu'un caprice de star. Du coup, pas étonnant qu'il ait envoyé bouler la première personne qui n'en avait pas après son corps mais après son bien-être. Il n'y avait pas été habitué, la présence même de sa mère poule d'amant était inattendue et incompréhensible au départ.

**- Ah...**

Tiger resserra les dents pour empêcher un autre soupir de lui échapper, il était terriblement doué pour... ça... Sans précipitation, il passait et repassait sa langue sur toute sa longueur, s'arrêtant uniquement pour appuyer ses lèvres sur tel ou tel endroit érogène. S'il faisait ça pour être aimé de lui, Barnaby ne s'en rendait plus compte car maintenant ce qui l'importait vraiment, c'était de l'entendre gémir de plaisir, de le rendre heureux à sa façon. Ses mains se prélassèrent sur les cuisses de Kotetsu, les caressant chaudement à travers son pantalon. Il entreprit une mise en bouche plus approfondie, emprisonnant son sexe entre ses lèvres de plus en plus étroites, tel un divin piège se resserrant sur sa victime. Wild Tiger crispa un instant ses doigts entre ses mèches, ses traits dévoilant davantage le plaisir qu'il prenait. Aussi bien visuellement que physiquement d'ailleurs...

**- A... Arrête Bunny chan...**,lui demanda-t-il en soupirant, son pouce venant caresser la joue de son petit lapin. Lapin qui tourna le regard vers son doigt et qui se mit à le lécher en compensation. Okay... Il avait vraiment envie de goûter à tout ce soir puisque bientôt sa langue s'enroula le long de son index et de son majeur. Kotetsu ne l'aurait pas aussi facilement, il craquerait ! Ce fut avec ce dessein en tête que sa main reprit le travail de ses lèvres et joua sur toute la longueur de sa virilité, la masturbant plus fermement.

**- Rah Bunny... Tu triches !**

Le petit lapin releva le regard vers lui et sourit d'un air provocant. Alors ça c'était son côté sale gosse fier de ses bêtises ! Ô exquises bêtises par ailleurs... Une fois ses doigts correctement trempés, Barnaby les laissa tranquilles et se redressa pour venir s'asseoir sur son amant, dos à lui. Quelle fierté illumina son visage alors qu'il ressentait avec quelle dureté son membre se tenait contre ses fesses... Et il en rajouta une couche en osant se déhancher tout contre.

**- Tu considères ça aussi comme de la triche ?**

**- ... C'est la pire...**

Un autre soupir échappa à Kotetsu, il voulait bien faire des efforts pour ne pas se jeter sur lui dés qu'il en avait envie mais là...

**- Bunny...**

Ses bras enlacèrent sa taille et il l'attira à lui, calant son dos contre son torse et stoppant sa torture un temps soit peu. Sa peau était fraîche à certains endroits à cause de sa nudité, par contre d'autres lui brûlaient presque les doigts, mais dans tous les cas il ne le lâcha pas.

**- Ça va aller... Tu peux venir...**

**- Tu-tu, pas encore.**

Barnaby tourna la tête vers lui, surpris que le brun refuse une telle entrée en matière... Non à la place, Tiger glissa l'une de ses mains sur le membre de son jeune lapin et le détendit jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se laisse totalement aller et s'adosse contre lui sans aucune retenue. Kotetsu en profita pour taquiner sa nuque du bout des lèvres, la chérissant pour le faire frémir. Barnaby adorait lorsqu'il devenait plus joueur avec lui, qu'il répondait à ses attentes par une sorte de jeu passionnel... Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer lorsqu'il ressentit le toucher du brun descendre de plus en plus entre ses cuisses. Kotetsu agrippa doucement l'une des jambes de Bunny et commença à titiller sa tendre intimité du bout de ses doigts trempés. Barnaby contesta par un grognement, il avait envie de le ressentir tout de suite sans préambule ! Ce que son partenaire refusa de faire. Toutefois, un compromis était tout à fait possible...

**- Ah !**

Un petit cri échappa au blond lorsqu'il ressentit d'entrée de jeu l'index et le majeur de son amant le gagner non pas sans douleur. Si Kotetsu s'interdisait de le blesser, il pouvait tout de même lui offrir cette petite pointe piquante qui faisait tant vibrer son partenaire. Ce serait suffisant pour le moment, Bunny ne se plaindrait pas alors que son amant agitait ses doigts en lui, traçant des figures diverses. Avec le temps il avait appris à le préparer au mieux en un soin tendre et minutieux, comme si un geste aurait pu le briser s'il manquait d'attention. Barnaby avait été touché par cette concentration chez son élève, il était tellement adorable à vouloir bien faire... Mais tout ça, c'était après leur premier essai... La fois où il avait eu mal parce que ce crétin de Tigre avait été un peu trop curieux et impatient ! Il fallait toujours tout apprendre aux hétéros... Seulement, ça en valait la peine.

**- Ça va ?**

**- Oui... C'est toujours mieux que la première fois.**

**- Oh, tu vas me le rappeler jusqu'à quand ?**, sourit le brun en mordillant son épaule pour la peine.

**- Jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses taire.**

Le jeune lapin tourna la tête vers lui et rendit son sourire à Tiger. Il se cambra en ressentant l'annulaire rejoindre ses doigts en lui, ça commençait à être vraiment bon... Surtout jumelé aux caresses sur son sexe, Bunny frémit en relâchant un chaud soupir... Il aimait... Cette langue qui cajolait sa nuque, le souffle agréable de son félin préféré qui humait le parfum naturel de ses boucles humides. Même après tout ce temps Barnaby se demandait parfois pourquoi est-ce que Kotetsu continuait de le toucher... Pas qu'il doute de son amour, jamais, mais il restait un homme... Un homme accepté par un hétérosexuel. Un stupide hétéro qui l'avait adopté, lui le stupide lapin pris au piège de l'amour... Du désir de possession...

**- Aah ! K... Kotetsu !**

Un violent frisson saisit Barnaby alors que Tiger explorait toujours son intimité de toute la longueur de ses doigts. Le blond ressentit comme une décharge électrique le temps d'un instant, rejetant la tête en arrière en ne manquant pas de heurter le visage de son partenaire. Les risques du métier...

**- ... Pardon...**

**- C'est rien...** reprit Kotetsu avec le sourire après avoir grogné pour marquer le coup. Il avait la tête dure le petit lapin, on n'aurait pas cru comme ça...

**- Ça mérite une petite punition, unn ?** reprit-il en le taquinant.

**- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu n'avais pas à toucher ma prostate non plus.**

Le brun soupira un instant, rougissant légèrement à ce que Bunny venait de dire. Ce dernier n'était pas le seul à rechercher le plaisir de son partenaire, Kotetsu y vouait toute sa passion, c'était son objectif primordial. Et maintenant qu'il savait à peu prés bien où était le point le plus sensible du jeune homme, il ne le priverait pas de cette nouvelle source de plaisir. Du moins une autre fois car pour l'heure, Wild Tiger retira ses doigts un à un, faisant naître un sourire plus sensuel sur les lèvres de son partenaire. Enfin... Kotetsu l'avait assez fait languir. Il était hors de question de repousser encore l'inéluctable échéance ! Relevant un peu le bassin, Barnaby s'empala petit à petit sur lui, non pas sans une certaine précipitation. Ils avaient tout leur temps mais... La peur de le perdre...

**- Ça va aller Bunny chan ?**

**- Umm...**

Plus que des mots, le jeune blond commença à onduler sur lui, s'accoutumant à sa présence en lui. Là... Maintenant il pouvait être vraiment à l'aise en le gardant prisonnier de son corps, en l'emprisonnant dans ce fourreau de plaisir. Kotetsu se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il était incroyablement serré sur son sexe et en même temps si agréable à loger...

**- Bunny... Tu es vraiment serré, tu es sûr que...**

**- Mais oui !** gronda le jeune homme en tournant le regard vers lui et pour lui montrer sa bonne foi, il s'empala encore plus violemment sur lui, exerçant tout de suite de vifs et profonds déhanchements sur lui. N'était-ce pas suffisant pour que Tiger se rende compte que tout allait bien ? Kotetsu embrassa sa nuque encore une fois et attrapa les creux des genoux de Barnaby. Il ne lui disait pas souvent parce que c'était évident et que Bunny aurait fini par lui en coller une à force de le répéter mais...

**- Je t'aime, Bunny...**

Quelques mots qui crispèrent le blond et força un petit cri à s'extirper d'entre ses lèvres. Voilà ce qu'il voulait entendre le plus au monde mais qu'il refusait de croire. Tellement étrange... Il n'en doutait pas mais n'osait pas y croire par peur, parce qu'un jour il le perdrait sans doute... Peut-être même bien par sa faute...

**- Je... Kotetsu...**

**- Je t'aime vraiment.**

Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre par un _Moi aussi _forcé, Kotetsu savait pertinemment que son petit lapin était sérieux et qu'il tenait à lui de la même façon. Le brun embrassa sa joue et lui offrit de plus forts coups de reins, cambrant l'allure du blond athlétique au dessus de lui. Quel homme magnifique... Un vrai petit trésor que Tiger se plaisait à chérir. Lui aussi avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de lui, beaucoup à lui offrir également... Tout ce qui serait assez beau pour combler cet adorable môme qui s'était réfugié dans ses jupons.

**- Je veux t'embrasser...**

Pour lui montrer sa tendresse, même si cette position était très excitante, le brun voulait le cajoler en lui faisant face. Plus que de lui caresser les hanches ou encore ses cuisses opalescentes, c'était son regard qu'il désirait toucher du sien. Barnaby hésita un instant mais n'y vit aucun désagrément, il dut le quitter quelques secondes, le temps de revenir à califourchon sur son félin sans le reprendre immédiatement en lui. Curieusement, Kotetsu put apercevoir des rougeurs moins discrètes que d'habitude. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne vienne lui dérober un baiser. Barnaby intensifia leur échange buccal en caressant les joues de son partenaire, puis en passant ses mains entre ses mèches brunes, les agrippant sans force, éprouvant simplement le besoin de toucher la douceur de ses cheveux. Les mains de Kotetsu se firent plus entreprenantes, abondant le dos et les fesses de son jeune amant d'une volée de caresses aussi chaudes qu'affectueuses. Il écarta son petit fessier avant de le regagner, soupirant son bien-être. Là c'était le paradis... Ses lèvres ne cessèrent de goûter encore et encore celles de son amant, il avait envie de le bercer de tout son amour, d'épouser chacune de ses formes de son toucher bienveillant. Le plaisir déforma les traits du blond, il commença à chauffer sérieusement et à atteindre le point de non retour, celui qui le pousserait à tout vouloir de la part de Kotetsu. Il se sentait de plus en plus ivre d'une passion qu'il ne savait tuer, de plus en plus sombrer dans un abîme qu'il n'avait jamais osé entreprendre. Un plaisir intense au point d'en avoir le vertige, cela lui faisait peur mais cette fois aussi, son partenaire depuis tant de mois déjà serait avec lui.

Les bras du blond enlacèrent le cou de Kotetsu alors que celui-ci avait augmenté la puissance de ses coups de reins, grondant le plaisir qu'il avait à être en lui. C'était simplement fantastique, peu importait le nombre de fois qu'ils s'unissaient, il y avait toujours une différence. Barnaby commença à prendre la relève, offrant à son partenaire une puissante chevauchée, il voulait le ressentir entièrement en lui à chaque déhanchement. Sa respiration se saccada très rapidement pour le plus grand plaisir du brun qui écoutait attentivement ses quelques gémissements fuyants. Le membre de Barnaby trouvait son plaisir entre leurs ventres collés, aidant le jeune lapin à se cambrer davantage. Ce n'était pas la seule chose que Kotetsu pouvait remarquer contre lui... Ses pointes de chair durcies s'appuyaient contre son torse toujours recouvert par son débardeur... Même s'il n'avait pas de poitrine, cela ne dérangeait pas le brun. Dans le fond que Barnaby soit un homme ou une femme n'avait pas d'importance, il l'aimait au delà du physique

**- Doucement... Bunny je ne vais pas...**

**- Alors viens**, lui répondit le blond en un chaud soupir ampli de désir. Si lourd et les griffes prêtes à labourer les épaules de son amant, lui-même était suffisamment excité pour tout donner en un round épuisant. Il poussa même le vice à onduler encore plus frénétiquement sur Kotetsu pour le forcer à perdre ses moyens. Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour que la jouissance ne vienne les frapper de plein fouet, le râle aussi sensuel que désireux du brun une fois libéré avait naturellement entraîné le plaisir de Barnaby à son paroxysme et l'avait fait craquer.

**- Bunny...**

Tiger soupira longuement, reprenant peu à peu son souffle tandis que le petit lapin s'était effondré sur lui, tremblant légèrement. Il était tellement mignon que Kotetsu le serra le plus fortement possible entre ses bras, le dorlotant avec amour et une infinie tendresse, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**- Tu tiens le coup ?**

**- ... Ça devrait être... À moi de te poser la question... Vieil homme...**

**- Eh ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je suis encore jeune et fringuant !**

Oh ça il n'en doutait plus. Bunny lui offrit un petit sourire amusé, il n'avait plus de craintes à ressentir pendant encore un moment alors... Autant en profiter avec lui.

**- Je manque d'entraînement, il va falloir que je reprenne plus sérieusement le sport**, finit-il par lui répondre en restant avachi le long de son torse, profitant de la chaleur extatique de leur ébat qui les enveloppait. Il était si bien entre ses bras que sa mémoire n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance dans le fond, tant qu'il pouvait se reposer un instant et mettre de côté cette exaspérante sensation de mal-être. Une tendre fatigue, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait avant de pouvoir se changer les idées.

**- Umm, je dirais que tu es devenu quand même plus endurant depuis le temps...**

**- ? !**

**- Si, sérieusement !**

**- Umpf... Si tu le dis.**

Tirant une moue sérieuse, Barnaby fit un flop de lapin sur son amant et ferma les yeux, ça lui apprendrait à le taquiner de trop ! ... Même s'il adorait ça, son faible sourire caché en était la preuve flagrante. Il avait oublié l'incendie de son enfance momentanément, mais un autre était né en lui.

_C'est pas juste si tu me rallumes un incendie dans le corps et le cœur !_

Kotetsu était de nouveau piégé, il avait oublié un petit détail aussi... Non seulement le poids d'une douche pouvait détendre et donc affaiblir quelqu'un, mais après leurs ébats... Il n'était pas rare que le jeune homme qui faisait office de couverture s'endorme comme une souche... Comme maintenant. Tiger retint un soupir et sourit, passant ses doigts entre ses mèches.

**- Eh Bunny ?**

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint hormis celle d'une douce respiration paisible. Il avait l'air tellement mignon quand il dormait comme ça que Kotetsu se sentit bien incapable de le réveiller maintenant. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire à présent était de quitter son corps chaud, de réajuster le haut de son pantalon puis de porter son petit lapin jusqu'au lit. Sans se presser, il le garda entre ses bras comme une princesse et le déposa sur son propre lit, recouvrant sa nudité d'un drap. Même réveillé, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de devoir l'amener jusqu'ici, c'était même une fierté pour lui. Combien de fois avait-il du le faire parce que les jambes du jeune blond ne le soutenaient plus ? Eh ! Ce n'était pas uniquement de sa faute ! Bunny en faisait trop parfois aussi... Mais ça le rendait terriblement attachant, incroyablement craquant. Il l'aimait ce petit blond aussi sec et droit qu'attendrissant et touchant.

Kotetsu attendrait qu'il se réveille, il lui restait une mission encore à accomplir avant de boucler sa journée de Héros... Il se devait de lui donner un verre de lait.

C'était bien connu après tout, Barnaby Brooks Jr. ne trouvait pas le sommeil s'il n'en buvait pas avant d'aller se coucher... Ou alors, il fallait l'épuiser.

...

Ou les deux.

* * *

><p>Voilààà, c'est finiiii !<p>

Alors alors, j'espère que l'attente en valait la peine n_n' j'ai eu des périodes de baisse de motivation au cours de ce chapitre mais j'ai su retrouver l'énergie nécessaire pour l'achever :3

Principalement grâce à toutes vos reviews, arigatô, soshite... Arigatô ! C'est vraiment ce qui m'a permis de me remettre dans le bain et de finir cette fanfiction, encore merci à toutes et à tous ! o/

Et remerciement spécial à **EpinesPourpres** pour son travail de beta reader qui m'a beaucoup aidé ! -^^-

Sur ce, à la prochaine ! ;D


End file.
